challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ianthe Anne
Personality Ian is exactly what one would expect when faced with a child who was neglected for the first five years of her life. She's distrustful of anyone who seems like they're being too nice, she always expects people to be looking to take away whatever they might give her, and she doesn't believe anyone is all that good. Adults are nothing but mean monsters who think she's crazy and want to take away the only friend she has, and kids are usually overly cruel creatures. Under the distrust and hurt hides a rather bright personality. Ian is always curious about everything and is always wanting to learn more. She has a loyal streak and a very loving personality. She's not discriminatory in who she decides is worth that love and loyalty, but it takes something special in a person for her to actually decide to care. When that happens she will defend you till the end of the earth, even if she knows the one she's defending is in the wrong. She doesn't care, her stubbornness makes it impossible not to fight to the end. At times this is great, at others it is less so. She is a very fierce female who doesn't care to be pushed around. When someone does she tends to show her stubbornness with her face... actually most of her emotions tend to flicker across her face wildly, especially when she's in a surprise situation. Such situations she's horribly good at getting herself into actually, something that forever drives her best friend insane. Appearance Ian is a small, undersized young woman who has a very slim and lithe form. She has big olive green eyes that seem to stare into the soul, and strange silver-white/brown/black hair that flows about her body and everyone swears came about in a different way - some saying it was because she was a "witch" (as in Muggle version, evil), others because of the fire, and still others swear it's the nightmares she often gets - Ian herself says it's none of anyone's business how she gained her hair and to leave it at that. The only thing that shows what color her hair once was, are the slashing brown brows that sit over her beautiful eyes. She has a small nose, lips that look like they're perpetually pouting with the top much larger then the bottom, and beautiful, creamy skin... this isn't because she particularly cares about her skin, but just because she was born with good genes she supposes. When not wearing her uniform and robes - something she actually doesn't mind wearing, especially after six years of wearing them every year - she wears a... strange outfit. No matter which one she chooses from, they tend to be a mix of a dozen different fabrics that she's sewn together, whether it be ankle length skirts or pants. She always - without fail, even in her uniform - pairs her clothes with boots. When she's in her "Muggle clothes" she wears a pair of thick, brown leather boots that cover her to her shin (right below her knee) and protect her against the animals she tends to find at Hagrid's. When she's wearing her uniform, she charms her boots black since she can't wear brown ones. Bio/History Ianthe - or Ian as she is so often called by anyone... anywhere - was born to a couple of parents who really didn't have much use for her... or so she was told by the old matron. She was born and left on the steps of an old orphanage, the only thing she had was a blanket wrapped around her with a name sewed into it, and a bear tucked into the basket beside her. As the little girl grew into a little toddler, she wasn't getting the attention she sorely needed. At nights her cries would go through the orphanage building as she begged with her tears for someone to just come hold her... she wouldn't stop crying until her throat was sore and her eyes red and puffy. When that happened the little girl would clutch her little teddy bear tight and wish for someone to hold her back. That wish came true when she was four and suddenly she realized her bear was hugging her back. Of course when she told the other children this, they all laughed at her. She soon went to the old matron who - thinking the child crazy - started locking her away in a seperate room from the other children, leaving her completely alone so she didn't "infect" the other orphans. Little Ian didn't understand what was going on, but she no longer cared because she finally had someone to hold her and love her as much as she'd always loved her little bear. At the age of five, the matron died and a younger woman took over. Seeing the child was only lonely and not crazy as the older woman had though, she decided to send the little girl to preschool in hopes that she would get the interactions needed to erase the need of an "imaginary friend". Instead she met a young child who actually believed her claims that "Abbadon" was real and she was told that so was magic! As she grew, Ian never lost her best friend and they became inseparable to the point that the child's parents ended up adopting Ian when she was thirteen years old. As Ian was growing up, she soon lost her fear of the outside world and began exploring it. At midnight she would sneak out of her orphanage and walk around London streets. This habit was something she didn't quit at Hogwarts, which is how she ended up stumbling on her second best friend... Hagrid. In Hogwarts though, Ian wasn't really all that memorable except to those she cares for and those that care for her. In classes she's average - CoMC's and DAtDA's are by far her best classes and the two classes she stands out in, Charms and Herbology she is above average, but in Potions and Transfiguration she is embarrassingly shoddy and she well knows it - and out of them she's rather quiet for the most part... well, for the most part, there have been some incidences through the years. Ian's first year she somehow managed to turn her Head of House's hair red and gold. In her second year she was banned from the Quidditch pitch during any times when it wasn't a game and the Gryffindors were on the field after she got into an altercation with the Captain of the Gryffindor team because he called her a shrimp. By her third year she ended up releasing a bunch of poisonous creatures in Care of Magical Creatures class. In her fourth year she got a years worth of detention after blowing up the girl's bathroom and leaving the one occupant - an older Gryffindor of the Pureblooded sort - purple for five months. She swears it was an accident, but when one asks her best friend, they are informed that it was pay back for an incident Ian witnessed where the Gryffindor in question made fun of a younger Hufflepuff's purple shoes. By the time her fifth year rolled around, Ian swore to herself that she wouldn't get in trouble. This lasted until a certain Gryffindor boy turned to her one morning early on in the year, and blurted out simply "you have weird hair" as he stared at her. This made the young fifteen year old so angry that she dumped an entire bowl of jam on the boy. Of course this wasn't good enough - this particular boy was known for insulting and pranking people and getting away with it - so for the rest of the year she regularly turned his skin, eyes, hair, and anything else she could green and silver, just for kicks. She particularly loved doing it during Quidditch Practice. Now that sixth year has rolled around she's firmly decided not to get in any trouble. She is staying away from anyone that may make her angry and she has sworn to stay out of trouble... for some reason nobody who knows her - not even herself - thinks it'll last. Love Interest/Crush Ian swears she needs nobody, but if she did... if she did she would need a male that would challenge her and understand her. He could wind her up so much that she screamed, but he'd be there to laugh when she accidentally threw something fragile in her anger. He also has to be loyal... loyal to those he calls friends and his loved ones. Loyalty is, above all else, something Ian is drawn to. Strengths Ian is kind... not a kindness that asks for anything or even wants to be recognized, but a silent kindness that you can't see through her standoffish attitude. She will get back at someone for terrorizing a younger student without saying a word to anyone but the person she's getting at and she's also has been known to give up her food for a hungry creature - something that her best friend swears will get her hand bitten off. Flaws Ian is shamefully awful at Transfiguration and Potions, the only thing she can do right in those two classes is screw up - as was proven by the re-creation of a screwed up potion the week before the fourth year mishap, which is why she knew she'd get caught and didn't much care. She also has an awful temper problem and tends to hold grudges for... a very long time, though she will forgive if she thinks the person has been suitably punished, she is insanely fair in that regard. She has issues with respecting authority - which is why she's often in detention for sneaking out after hours - and she tends to get herself in trouble quite a bit. Familiar A black, brown, and silver-white - much like her hair - cat named Juliet. She also has a shaggy black dog she's seen about that she calls Abbadon - much like her old teddy bear - but her best friend warns that if she doesn't stop trying to pet the damn thing, she's gonna learn it's some kind of awful Grim or something. Ian just laughs. Extra Ian is a Pyro... rather then fear the fire that other's say almost took her life - and possibly turned her hair it's odd color - she's entranced by it. Ian has been known to sit curled up on the Gryffindor's common room sofa for hours watching the fire twist and dance.